The Lost Woods
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Two little boys, playing near the forest. When they chase after some fairies, they have no way to return. Beware of the Lost Woods.


Kenta: Okay, so I'm about to get my Ocarina of Time game for the 3DS, and I started remembering the Lost Woods. I started thinking about it, and this is what I got.

* * *

><p>Two little children, their famalies with them, played and played near the forest, their families enjoying their picnic.<p>

"Can't catch me Sasuke!" A blonde boy laughs, running around the families.

"Don't think so Naruto!" Sasuke laughs, his black hair blowing in the wind.

"Don't go too far into the forest boys!" A red-haired woman says to the children, her husband next to her.

"I won't mom!" Naruto laughs.

"You better come back soon or you'll miss lunch!" A black haired woman giggles out to the two boys.

"We'll be back soon mom!" Sasuke smiles as he chases after his friend. Sasuke's mother turns to a young boy lying in the grass next to the two families.

"Itachi, why don't you go with them?"

"They'll be fine. They're just chasing after fairies, right?" He yawns as he tries to take a nap.

"Hahaha! Wee! Look at all of the fairies! Sasuke! I bet I can catch more than you!" Naruto turns around to see Sasuke already caught one. "AH! No fair! I didn't say 'go' yet!" Naruto whined as he tried to catch a fairy.

"You've got to do better than that Naruto!" Sasuke laughed as he jumped off of a log, catching another fairy. Naruto pouted before trying to jump off a log as well, but slipped and hit his head on the tree.

"OWOWOWOW!" Naruto yelled, tears forming at his eyes.

"Don't be such a crybaby! Here!" Sasuke smiles as he holds out a fairy to Naruto, who stops crying before holding the fairy in his hands.

"Woow...it's so pretty!" Naruto exclaims as he stares at the fairy. The yellow fairy dances and dances, Naruto giggling.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly seems worried.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Look at the pretty fairy!" Naruto said holding it up to him.

"Naruto, where are mom and dad? Where's Itachi?" Naruto looked around. The forest had suddenly gotten dark, and he didn't know where they came from.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto said as he slowly stood up, the fairy flying away.

"Itachi! Mom! Dad!" Sasuke had tears forming near his eyes. Naruto started to sniffle, tears already falling down his eyes.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"BIG BROTHER! MOMMY! DADDY!"

**This is the Lost Woods...**

"Whose there?" Naruto and Sasuke suddenly said, grabbing a hold of each other.

**Those who wander here in the Lost Woods can never return...**

"WAAAAHHH!" Naruto suddenly started wailing. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Sasuke was on the verge of crying as well. "M-mommy, da-daddy...I-itachi...ITACHIII!" Sasuke shouted, going into tears.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"**ITACHI!"** Naruto and Sasuke shouted, the black-haired teen coming into sight.

"There you two are. Everyone is looking for you two. Come on, let's go home." He said holding out a hand. Sasuke started to reach for it, but his hand went through Itachi.

"Huh?" Sasuke tried reaching out to touch Itachi, but his hands went through him. "Itachi?"

"Itachi? Sasuke, where's Itachi?" Naruto's lip started quivering again.

"I...I don't know, but..." Sasuke swallowed as hard as he could. "We'll always have each other! S-so, let's keep looking for them!" Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand as they walked further into the woods.

**Those who wander the lost woods alone will become lost...**

**...but those who have friends will never be lost, for they will always have each other.**

* * *

><p>Kenta: I think that this will be how Naruto and Sasuke end up in the Kokiri Forest. I still don't know if I actually want only Naruto to go out of the Forest. I think Sasuke will actually go with him.<p>

In the last story, and in most other stories, Sasuke is the big bad guy. But I still remember how Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers, close friends in the first part of Naruto. I liked that bond they had, and in the Kokiri Forest, Naruto and Sasuke end up meeting Mido and the other Kokiri. Why not at least let them have each other? Give the old Naruto and Sasuke friendship a chance.

I like stories where Naruto and Sasuke fight, but the stories that I read where Naruto and Sasuke are rivals but still friends are even better. Just my opinion.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


End file.
